


《放学后的图书馆♂》

by momokuuuuuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokuuuuuu/pseuds/momokuuuuuu





	《放学后的图书馆♂》

鸣人校服上的纽扣被全部解开，领带早就被扔在了一边，耷拉着挂在图书馆的椅子上，宇智波佐助强迫鸣人把右脚踩在面前的书架上，好方便自己的性器在他的体内进出。在一番肉体交缠之后，鸣人的衣服只能说是勉强挂在了身上，而校裤，已经不知道被踢到了哪个角落里，至于他那一条吃一乐拉面拿到的纪念品四角内裤，正挂在他的右脚上，岌岌可危。但和鸣人相比，宇智波佐助就整齐的多了，他甚至连领带也还是打得整整齐齐，只是下面校服裤子的拉链早就解开，里面的性器被掏出来正肏着他最爱的人。

“混…混蛋佐助。”

鸣人的腰身被身后的人紧紧掐着，因为是头一次在图书馆这样的公共场合做爱，鸣人变得异常的紧张，再加上后入的时候佐助的性器一直顶到他的敏感点，他头一次靠着后面的刺激射了出来，白色的粘稠液体滴滴答答落在木质的地板上，身后，佐助轻轻舔着他的耳垂，继续着身下的动作。

如果这个世界上有后悔药，鸣人现在最后悔的就是半个钟头前的一时冲动。

放学后很少有人会留在学校的图书管里，除了宇智波佐助，今天破天荒的鸣人没有去参加棒球社的活动，而是捧着一本《日本史》坐在了他的对面，说是在复习看书，但鸣人的脑袋磕在桌子上，视线飘来飘去，看得更多的还是他已经交往了三年的男朋友宇智波佐助。

佐助和鸣人的关系并没有什么人知道，除了同班的奈良鹿丸以外。因为对外，鸣人总是爱给佐助找茬，所以学校的传闻一直都是，校草和班草关系不怎么好，根本没有人会把他们和恋爱画上等号。

“为什么没有去棒球社？你不是说马上要比赛了最近要多多练习吗？”佐助特意加重了多多两个字，虽然脸上的表情没有什么变化，但他其实很不满鸣人的社团活动，因为那个低一年级的红发小子表现的对鸣人过分热情，而鸣人却还是傻乎乎的，跟他勾肩搭背，朋友相称。

“今天是新社员训练，有我爱罗他们在就可以了，我反正也打算打完这次的比赛退社了。”说是这么说，其实今天鸣人为什么没有去棒球社，原因是午休的时候，他在佐助的书包里找到一封情书，粉色的信纸，上面画着红色的爱心，还有玫瑰花香水的味道。“佐助佐助，今天有什么事情要跟我说的吗！”

本来鸣人是打算找昨天落在佐助家的大门钥匙，昨天回家太匆忙忘记在了佐助的书桌上，回家后特意嘱咐佐助不要忘记带回学校给他，却没想到钥匙没有找到，却找到了这么一个大惊喜。

鸣人很少会吃醋，因为他很确定佐助喜欢他，或者换个字，爱他。

以前佐助收到情书都会跟鸣人说，然后直接当着面还回去，但这次佐助居然把情书收到了书包里，这个家伙，才三年功夫就要移情别恋了吗？

而另一边，佐助听到鸣人提起我爱罗，手上的力气又加重了几分，他很不满，但是却不愿意说，他不想让鸣人觉得自己是个爱吃醋的毛头小子。

“没，还有呆在图书管里要保持安静。”

鸣人最讨厌的就是佐助这幅样子。

坐直了身子，鸣人转着手里的黑色原子笔，是不是因为太久没有做了，想起来，因为棒球社练习的关系，他跟佐助已经有将近三个月没有做爱了。自从两个人十六岁第一次开荤开始，鸣人经常会溜去佐助家，缠着佐助做这样的事情。虽然总是鸣人起的头，但是做的时候佐助才是沉迷的那一个。

鸣人为什么会喜欢做爱，因为也只有那个时候佐助会放下一切伪装，将所有的欲望展现出来，他喜欢佐助对他的占有欲，恋人不就应该是这样的吗？

看了眼时间，已经是傍晚六点钟，放学时间早就过了两个小时，图书管里本就没什么人，现在更是连个鬼影都看不见，鸣人像是下定了什么决心，突然把那本看了一个多小时，却一页也没有翻过的日本史合上。

坐在对面认真复习着功课的佐助并没有看到鸣人的动作，等他回过神来发现鸣人不见了的时候，就感觉桌子底下有些动静。佐助低下头看向桌子底下，就见到鸣人跪坐在地上，手正准备拉开他的校裤拉链。

“你要做什么？”佐助才不是什么都不懂的纯情处男，他说这么一句显然是有些明知故问了。

鸣人并没有用话回应他，而是用手上的动作向佐助展示着自己要做什么。

说实话，佐助没有想到鸣人会这么大胆，在他看来鸣人一直很抗拒在学校公开他们的关系，这也是让佐助最讨厌的一点。

鸣人跪在佐助的双腿间，右手握住了佐助还未勃起的性器。

这绝对是鸣人放得最开的一次，在性器被鸣人握在手里的那个瞬间，佐助深吸了一口气，心里头一次有了满足的感觉，他的左手伸到桌下，轻轻揉了揉鸣人金色的脑袋，像是鼓励着鸣人的行为。

鸣人的动作说句实话，其实真的不专业，因为每次做爱，他都是做甩手掌柜的角色，把一切都交给佐助，每次都是佐助去取悦他，他很少会去帮佐助。

这是鸣人的第一次尝试。

鸣人的手指在佐助的性器上来回抚摸着，他学着佐助之前的动作，但是力道却控制的并不好，即便是这样，佐助还是被鸣人刺激的发出了声响。

得亏这图书馆的人早就走光了。

在鸣人并不熟练的手法下，佐助性器的顶端还是涌出来不少透明的液体，湿湿嗒嗒弄得鸣人手上全是，但破天荒的，鸣人并没有嫌弃，而是继续着手上的动作，此时佐助的性器已经是全勃状态，是鸣人熟悉的尺寸大小。

鸣人的手指来回剐蹭这佐助的马眼，佐助有一种发热的感觉，眼前书本上的字已经看不清楚，他的思想全部被跪在他双腿的鸣人夺走，他还想要更多。

“帮我吧鸣人，就像我帮你那样。”

听到佐助说完这句，鸣人灵巧的舌头就舔上佐助的性器，从顶端开始，打着圈圈。说实话，这味道并不好，鸣人现在也想不明白，为什么佐助每次帮他口交的时候都能表现得那么投入。

鸣人的嘴唇蹭在佐助的龟头上，给了佐助一股瘙痒的感觉还有异常诡异的满足感。他的动作很慢，从龟头开始，慢慢舔到柱身，接着就是柱身与睾丸相接的地方，鸣人很仔细，他也注意着佐助所有的身体变化。

不得不说，鸣人很有学习天赋，他很快找到了让佐助有反应的地方，殷红的舌头来回舔弄着，最后鸣人把佐助的性器整个吞进嘴里，来回吞吐着。

虽然才刚成年，但佐助的性器并不小，鸣人给他做起口交来多多少少有些困难。才不过来回几次，鸣人的口腔就有些酸疼了，但是佐助还完全没有射精的迹象。

鸣人只能再次出动自己的右手，揉搓着佐助的性器。

就在佐助沉浸其中的时候，却听到了脚步声由远及近。图书馆自习室的大门被推开，那个佐助最讨厌的红发就站在门外。

“鸣人呢？”我爱罗先一步说话了。今天的训练鸣人没有来，他很少会逃练习，知道佐助放学之后都喜欢在自习室呆着，他便跑到这里来找鸣人。

我爱罗是为数不多知道鸣人和佐助关系的人，因为佐助每一次看到的眼神就像是在说，不要碰我的人。

“他不在。”

跪在桌下的鸣人因为听到我爱罗的声音紧张得停下了手上的动作，这使得佐助有些不满，对着我爱罗顿时没了好气。

看见佐助对面合着的书，还有笔盖没有盖上的原子笔，我爱罗知道鸣人应该是在这儿的，但是他没有深究，而是“嘁”了一声就转身关上自习室的大门离开了。

听到我爱罗真的离开之后，佐助觉得自己不能再忍下去了，被自己喜欢的人这样撩拨，是个男人都不能忍。佐助把自己的裤链再一起拉上，随后一把拉开座椅，把鸣人这个罪魁祸首从桌底拽了上来，之后把他推到了一边的书架上。

鸣人的后背紧贴着书架，一个个狂风暴雨般的吻落在了他的嘴上。他知道接下来会发生些什么，但鸣人没有拒绝，而是伸手勾住了佐助的肩膀，加深着一个又一个的吻。

————————————————

当佐助的精液一滴不落射进鸣人身体里之后，两个人都已经精疲力尽，但佐助还是细心帮鸣人穿好了衣服。

“所以那封情书到底是怎么回事啊混蛋佐助！”鸣人靠在佐助的怀里，撅着嘴问道。

“什么情书？”佐助满头雾水，他完全不记得最近自己有收到过情书。

“你藏在书包里的那一封！我都看见了！”

佐助听出了鸣人是在吃醋。

“笨蛋，估计是哪个女生偷偷塞进我书包里的，我怎么可能会去收别人的情书，你不是知道的吗，我最喜欢的人是谁。”说着，佐助亲吻了鸣人的侧脸。

是的，鸣人当然知道佐助喜欢的是谁。

THE END


End file.
